


Maybe someday but not today

by PinkSparkleUnicorn



Series: The Peaches Chronicles [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex being a good brother, Deleted Scenes, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSparkleUnicorn/pseuds/PinkSparkleUnicorn
Summary: Alex reaching out to Flint after he (Flint) testifies against their father.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: The Peaches Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631083
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60





	Maybe someday but not today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kbl55429](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/gifts).



> kbl5529 I know you wanted to see the talk between Flint and Alex. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> More deleted scenes are coming and if you had a part of this ongoing saga that you would like to see explored please leave me a comment.
> 
> I do have sequels planned...maybe Peaches dealing with her powers or possibly more siblings...lots of different ideas!

Alex sat behind his desk signing paper after paper for his discharge. He promised himself and his family he was not re-enlisting. He sighed as he put the last paper in the folder. While he was happy to be a civilian again it would be an adjustment. 

He stood to leave when a young airman knocked on his doorframe. “Captain Manes?”

“Yes?” 

“Colonel Talmadge wanted me to let you know your brother’s done testifying.”

Alex sighed again. “Thank you.”

He grabbed his keys and phone off the desk and headed to find Flint before he left the base. He found his brother sitting outside the Colonel’s office with his head in his hands. 

He cleared his throat and Flint looked up. “Alex?”

“Do you need a ride?” Alex asked.

Flint nodded. “My flight leaves tomorrow so I’m heading back to the hotel.”

Alex gestured for him to follow. Flint stood and walked in silence to Alex’s SUV.

“Are you hungry?” Alex started the engine and looked at Flint.

“Maybe? It’s been a long day and I haven’t felt hungry.” He answered honestly.

“Let me call Michael. If he’s okay with it would you like to come to dinner?”

“Alex, you don’t have to invite me to dinner. I know he’s not going to forgive what I’ve done.” Flint looked out the window. 

“Who said anything about forgiveness? I’m offering you a meal.” Alex punched a button on the steering wheel and ringing filled the car. 

“Hey, darlin’ you almost home? Mara is making the most delicious smelling meal.” Michael said when the call connected.

“I’m on my way. Set another place, okay?”

“Sure. See you soon, darlin’” 

“Michael, wait! I don’t want it to be a surprise. I’m bringing Flint home.”

Flint shook his head at the silence that followed Alex’s statement. “Forget it. I’m not going to cause a fight between you two.” He said softly, knowing Michael would hear.

“Don’t be a martyr, Flint. Come have dinner. Your niece wants to see you.”

Alex glanced at Flint. “Love you, Michael. I’ll be home soon.”

“Love you too, darlin’” Michael ended the call.

“Did you expect this to be easy?” Alex raised an eyebrow at his brother. 

“Honestly, Alex, I didn’t expect to ever see you again. I assumed you were done with me.”

“I wish I was that heartless. I’m not sure I want to do this with you. Hunter spent a good hour telling me I had every right to disown you and Greg. He never wants to see either of you again.” Alex turned off the main road towards the cabin.

“So why are you bringing me home? Guerin doesn’t want to see me. It doesn’t take a genius to figure that out.” Flint grumbled.

“Because my daughter and Mara want to see you. Peaches wants to know you. She talks about you a lot.”

Flint looked at Alex. “Really?”

“Yes, so much so that it was driving Michael nuts. And then Mara suggested she show us what you did that day. She was scared and you kept her safe. You protected her from our father. I will never understand why you never tried to get away from him and I’m not sure I can forgive you for not helping me.” 

“Alex, I’m sorry...” Flint tried to apologize.

“Nope. Don’t want to hear it. I’m not ready. But I will never forget the way you looked at Peaches. You took one look at her and you changed. You did for her what I wished you had done for me and that is something I will hold onto while I _try_ to forgive you.” Alex pulled into the space next to Michael’s truck and turned off the engine.

“I know that’s more than I deserve. Thank you for letting me see her before I go.” Flint reached for the door handle.

“You’re welcome. Look, I’m not saying it’s never going to happen but it’s going to take a long time. And I’m not sure how that’s going to work with you halfway across the country.” 

Flint shrugged. “It’s not like I have a lot of options, Alex. I have friends in New York who are willing to let me crash with them until I figure out a new job.”

“You have a place to live, you know. Hunter convinced Dad to sign the house over to the four of us. He has his own place, so does Greg. I’m okay with you living there so you can be close to Peaches. I’ll even help you get a job.”

“What about Hunter and Guerin? You think they’re going to want me living so close to you?” Flint scoffed.

“Let me worry about Hunter. He’s probably never going to forgive you but he won’t deny Peaches. As for Michael, well, he’ll come around. You could try with him, you know, maybe start by calling him Michael and not Guerin. Just think about it.” Alex hopped out of the car and headed to the cabin. 

Flint took a deep breath and followed. He knew Alex was trying very hard and he owed it to him to try as well. Maybe with a lot of hard work he could convince Alex and his family to forgive him and maybe he could find a way to forgive himself.


End file.
